List of OC Skylanders
This is a list of OC Skylanders that CouyZ has. Creature Skylanders do not need catchphrases because they don't talk. Especially the non-Creature Skylanders, Error, Dragon Beak and Plant Growl but these two DO have slogans. Error's slogan is "Spring Loaded!". Dragon Beak's slogan is "Squawk of the Dragon!". Plant Growl however has a slogan called "Bring the Growth!". Magic Normal Type Sparklight.png|Sparklight: Light Up and Shine! Cosmic Breath.png|Cosmic Breath: The Luck of the Stars! Abra.png|Abra: Feel the Magic! Bird Power.png|Bird Power: Power of the Bird! Hipnotizer.png|Hipnotizer: Control and Conquer! Josh McCoy (as a Skylander).png|Josh McCoy: To the Virtual World! Blocky.png|Blocky: Block to the Max! Card Disc.png|Card Disc: Is This Your Card? Hole Fall.png|Hole Fall Psycho.png|Psycho: Space and Ace! Midas Dustis.png|Midas Dustis: Presto! Painicorn.png|Painicorn: Meet Pain! Lunakitty.png|Lunakitty: Beyond the Stars! Special Type Sun Sparklight.png|Sun Sparklight (Variant) Moon Power.png|Moon Power (Giant): Wish of the Night! Sparklight (LC).png|Lightcore Sparklight Earth Normal Type Boulder Gun.png|Boulder Gun: RockaBOOM! Desert Scale.png|Desert Scale: Shard of the Desert! Pill Burr.png|Pill Burr: Burrow to Roll! Sstone.png|Sstone: The Name's Sssssssssstone! Diggasaur.png|Diggasaur: Dig and Roll! Eyebeam.png|Eyebeam: Eye and Beam! Dust Sucker.png|Dust Sucker: Spin Dirty! Hyper Gem.png|Hyper Gem: The Power of Crystal! Dirt Bird.png|Dirt Bird Sandworm.png|Sandworm: Morph the Sand! Amberoll.png|Amberoll: Dust Roll with It! Axe.png|Axe: Cut Up! Special Type Amber Pill Burr.png|Amber Pill Burr (Variant) Scorpisand.png|Scorpisand: Bug of the Dune! Pill Burr (LC).png|Lightcore Pill Burr Water Normal Type Surfer Dolphin.png|Surfer Dolphin: Surf for Speed! Icicle.png|Icicle: Snow and Ice! Arrow Eel.png|Arrow Eel: Arrow of Lightning! Coldox.png|Coldox: Bash to Freeze! Tidal.png|Tidal: Form the Sea! Seawasp.png|Seawasp: Fly Underwater! Cold Ride.png|Cold Ride: Tar and Freeze! Snow Zone.png|Snow Zone: Snowball Fight Time! Freezopatamus.png|Freezopatamus Liquid Shift.png|Liquid Shift: No Stopping Liquid! Freezevolt (NEW).png|Freezevolt: Say Freeze! Ice Spike.png|Ice Spike: Can't Touch Ice! Special Type Blossom Surfer Dolphin.png|Blossom Surfer Dolphin (Variant) Coralem.png|Coralem (Giant): Follow the Waves! Coldox (LC).png|Lightcore Coldox Fire Normal Type Dynamighty.png|Dynamighty: Blow Up! Canoroo.png|Canoroo: Burn with the Punches! Torch.png|Flamia: Speed of Sound! Flareflash.png|Flareflash: Dash the Flames! Bluefire.png|Bluefire: Too Hot to Handle! Quakecano.png|Quakecano: Crack and Burn! Smoke.png|Smoke: I'm Smoking! Pyro Fist.png|Pyro Fist Burnadra.png|Burnardra (with new artwork style) Flare.png|Flare: Burn Baby Burn! Oil Boil.png|Oil Boil: Fuel Steam Ahead! Burnadillo.png|Burnadillo: Hot Hot Hot! Special Type Bronze Canoroo.png|Bronze Canoroo (Variant) Wyrm Flame.png|Wyrm Flame (Giant): Don't Bug Me! Canoroo (LC).png|Lightcore Canoroo Tech Normal Type Geargoyle.png|Geargoyle: Nuts and Bolts! Driller.png|Driller: Drill Mode Activate! Soundbot.png|Soundbot: Louder and Louder! Robomole.png|Robomole: Roll Out! Beam Gear.png|Beam Gear: Flight of Gear! Error.png|Error (it does not have a catchphrase because it does not talk. It is also genderless.) Cyborg.png|Scanner Power: Power Scanned! Shooter Shy.png|Shooter Shy: Shooter Mode On! Spacepoint.png|Spacepoint Techno.png|Techno: Tech This Out! Tehc Mech.png|Tech Mech: For the Wheel! Chom Nom.png|Chom Nom: Activate the Feast! Special Type Metal Driller.png|Metal Driller (Variant) Lasersaur.png|Lasersaur (Giant): Shoot to Conquer! Driller (LC).png|Lightcore Driller Life Normal Type Palmthrip.png|Timbervine: Whip That Grass! Dracoleaf.png|Dracoleaf: Flight 'n Leaf! Black Belt.png|Black Belt: It's Kara-TAY! Flowera.png|Flowera: Fresh Scent of the Making! Fruit Devil.png|Fruit Devil: Go Fruit Yourself! Cabbagederp.png|Cabbagederp: Bring the Derp! Nut Axe.png|Nut Axe: I'll Cut You! Timboar.png|Timboar Plant Growl.png|Plant Growl (he doesn't have a catchphrase because he doesn't talk.) Growth Gecko.png|Growth Gecko: Ssssssssssssssslip and Slide! Ivy Bloom.png|Ivy Bloom: Every Rose Has Its Fight! Bush Rush.png|Bush Rush: Bush's The Name, Rush's My Game! Special Type Floral Palmthrip.png|Arcane Timbervine (Variant) Purrilla.png|Purrilla (Giant): Wallop and Meow! Timbervine (LC).png|Lightcore Timbervine Undead Normal Type Demon Horn.png|Demon Horn: You're Horned! Gray Wing.png|Gray Wing: Wings in Grey! Poison Bite.png|Poison Bite: You Got Toxed! Darkport.png|Darkport: Warps of Dark Magic! Spook.png|Spook: Get Creeped! Black Claw (as a Skylander).png|Black Claw: Claw of the Dark! Slash.png|Slash: Dice and Slice! Tongue Nuke.png|Tongue Nuke Skullflight.png|Skullflight: Skull to Fly! Bonerang.png|Bonerang: Rang or Bone! Scraft Black.png|Scraft Black: Black and Roll! Freakout.png|Freakout: Fear the Beast! Special Type Legendary Darkport.png|Legendary Darkport (Variant) Beast Freaker.png|Beast Freaker (Giant): Gonna Creep You Out! Poison Bite (LC).png|Lightcore Poison Bite Air Normal Type Dragon Beak.png|Dragon Beak (He does not have a catchphrase either because he does not talk either.) Wolflight.png|Spinwolf: Ride the Wind! Dash Speed.png|Dash Speed: Champion of Flight! Sun Cloud.png|Sun Cloud: Light and Air! Slimestorm.png|Slimestorm: Whip Up a Slime! Rubber (as a Skylander).png|Rubber: Shape and Shift! Thunderstruck.png|Thunderstruck: Fear the Storm! Cloudtrunk.png|Cloudtrunk Rocket Boot.png|Rocket Boot: Thirst for Blast! Red Raven (as a Skylander).png|Red Raven: Black and Red! Wind Blade.png|Wind Blade: The Storm is Supreme! Race Ace.png|Race Ace: The Ultimate Race! Special Type Dark Wolflight.png|Dark Wolflight (Variant) Blowerfly.png|Blowerfly (Giant): Insect of Fury! Dash Speed (LC).png|Lightcore Dash Speed Dual Elemental *Snake Tox (Magic/Undead) *Opal (Earth/Magic) *Elementalist (Water/Fire) *Flamethrower (Fire/Tech) *Time Travel (Tech/Magic) *Venus (Life/Undead) *Pumpkin Chomper (Undead/Life) *Copy Cat (Air/Tech) See the Beasts and Swappers in /Part 2/. Category:Lists